Galvatron's Tiny Problem
by Shebakoby
Summary: Set in my fanficverse (Big Capture of 1999/2006 timeline). Written to conform to the style of an episode of She-ra: Princess of Power. Galvatron learns a lesson in vulnerability and helping others, because of course he does.


**She-ra/Transformers: Galvatron's Tiny Problem**

 _*note: set in my fanficverse during the Big Capture storyline_

***xxx***

Several Autobots rolled down a dirt roadway on the planet of Etheria, some pulling large wagons covered with tarps. Ultra Magnus himself had his car carrier section covered in a huge white sheet, with a rather odd-shaped lump under it. A purple hand reached out from under the tarp to raise the edge a bit, and a pair of crimson optics peered ahead. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Cyclonus," Galvatron muttered into his communicator.

"Mighty One, it is a sound strategy," Cyclonus replied over the communicator, "And besides, were you not craving, and I quote, ' _some action for a change_ '?"

"Besides, the Rebellion _needs_ these supplies," Ultra Magnus chimed in.

Galvatron snorted. "It's been boring so far."

Bow was riding in Ultra Magnus' cab. "Don't worry, this road takes us straight through the village of Green Thatch. That place is crawling with Horde Troopers. You'll get your chance to relieve your boredom very soon."

***xxx***

High up in the sky, Astrotrain flew ahead in space shuttle mode, accompanied by Blitzwing, Powerglide, and She-ra on Swift Wind. All three Transformers were loaded down with supplies.

"Uh-oh. Trouble up ahead!" Swift Wind warned.

"Horde Flyers!" She-ra exclaimed, "Let's take care of them, shall we?" The flying Unicorn charged at a flyer, which She-ra sliced in half with her sword.

"All-right! And _awaaaaaaaaaay_ we go!" Powerglide said, as he sped up. His laser cannons fired rapidly, taking out several Flyers in sequence.

"You're no match for me, you flying scrapheaps!" Blitzwing said, as he swooped lower to challenge the Horde's flying machines. He unleashed a pair of missiles that easily nailed their targets.

She-ra noticed something odd. "Some of the flyers are breaking off. Wait, they're circling around. They're going after Astrotrain!"

"Why you arrogant Horde junk heaps! You think you can take _me_?" Astrotrain shouted, opening fire on the flyers, destroying several of them. "There, that took care of them!" Suddenly a green energy beam seemed to connect with Astrotrain from above. There appeared to be a cloud hovering over him, but the cloud soon cleared, revealing a large Horde Transport ship. " _AAAAAAAAGH_! Blitzwing, get back here! They've caught me in a tractor beam! I can't break free!"

"Astrotrain's in trouble!" Blitzwing exclaimed, and he banked wide to turn around and open fire on the Transport that had snared Astrotrain. A few blasts grazed the Transport, but then a powerful freeze ray struck Blitzwing suddenly, surrounding the Triple Changer in a solid block of ice and causing him to plunge to the ground.

She-ra and Powerglide had just finished taking out the remaining flyers. "Oh no," She-ra said, "We have to help him! Higher, Swift Wind! Powerglide, can you help Blitzwing? I've got to free Astrotrain."

"No sooner said than done!" Powerglide replied. He landed and transformed, using his heat ray to melt the ice. "I'll have you outta there in a jiffy!"

"What do we do, She-ra?" Swift Wind wondered.

"We have to disrupt the Tractor Beam," She-ra replied, "Get in between Astrotrain and the transport." The Unicorn complied, taking She-ra very close to the tractor beam emitter. She held out her sword, blocking the beam, and causing feedback. There was an explosion on board the Horde Transport, and it veered off, one of its engines smoking.

"I'm _free_!" Astrotrain said, "You know, for a puny flesh creature, you're not bad, She-ra."

By then, Blitzwing and Powerglide had rejoined them in the air. "That's about as close to a thank-you from a Decepticon as you're probably going to get," Powerglide told She-ra.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'll take it," She-ra said, laughing.

***xxx***

Ultra Magnus and the others approached Green Thatch, and found the Horde had set up a roadblock, with several Destructo-Tanks and at least a full squadron of Horde Troopers. Mantenna was standing at the head of it. " _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt, rrrrrebelllllllllls! Surrrrrenderrrrrrr at oooooooooonnnnnce_!" he demanded.

"Let us through. We don't want any trouble," Ultra Magnus replied.

"You're wasting your breath, Ultra Magnus," Galvatron snorted from beneath the tarp.

" _Let you throuuuuugh? That was a good onnnnnne! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa_ ," Mantenna laughed, " _Troooooperrrrrrs, stooooop themmm_!"

"Then I think it's time you met our _Secret Weapon_ ," Bow said, leaning out of Ultra Magnus' cab and nocking a blast arrow. He let it fly, and it exploded in midair.

"That's the signal," Galvatron growled, flinging the tarp off himself as he leaped off Magnus' car carrier. He stood up and pointed at Mantenna. "You will regret standing in our way, **WORM**!" Immediately Galvatron transformed to cannon mode, firing rapidly. Several Destructo tanks were destroyed instantly. Most of the Troopers were blown out of the way as well. Those that weren't, started to run away.

Mantenna had to dive off to the side when Galvatron began firing. " _Mmmmmy stunnnn rayyyyy will fiiiiiiiiiiiiiix himmmm_ ," he said, allowing his eyeballs to pop forward. A red blast emanated from them, hitting Galvatron and forcing him to transform back to robot mode. He lay on the ground, unconscious.

Cyclonus, who had been shadowing the group from the air, swooped down the second Galvatron was hit. " **MIGHTY ONE**!" he exclaimed. He strafed the rest of the Troopers and Destructo-Tanks, forcing Mantenna to flee.

" _Horrrrrrdak's not goiiiiiing to llllllllllike thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_ ," Mantenna said as he ran off.

Hoist transformed, detaching his load. He went up to Galvatron, about the same time that Cyclonus circled back, transformed, and landed.

"Mighty Galvatron, speak to me! Are you alright?" Cyclonus wondered.

"Ohhhhhhh," Galvatron moaned, and stirred.

"I think he'll be fine. He's only been stunned," Hoist said.

Cyclonus helped Galvatron up. The former Decepticon Leader rubbed his forehead, before climbing back up onto Ultra Magnus' car carrier and pulling the tarp back over himself.  
"Looks like the way's all clear," Bow remarked.

"Good. Let's get out of here before any more troublemakers show up," Ultra Magnus suggested. Hoist returned to tow truck mode, rehitched himself to the wagon he'd been pulling, and followed Ultra Magnus and the others.

***xxx***

Optimus Prime led another caravan of Autobots, with some Decepticons for air support, transporting supplies down the road towards the village of Thaymor.

"I'd really like to thank you for agreeing to help us," Glimmer said, as she sat in Optimus Prime's front seat. Beside her on the passenger seat lay a silver handgun with a black scope.

"It was the least we could do," Optimus Prime said, "After your friend She-ra helped free us from the Horde."

"Yes, and She-ra can be quite convincing," Megatron admitted, "Though I never could say no to Sheba, either."

"Speaking of Sheba, where is she?" Glimmer wondered.

"She's hidden away in my trailer," Optimus Prime replied, "If the Horde attacks, they'll get the surprise of their life!"

***xxx***

"Ugh, did you hear that? Mantenna failed again," Scorpia grumbled.

" _Rowrrrr_ , of _courrrrse_ he did," Catra told her, "That incompetent boob. And he didn't even rrrrun into She-rrrrrrrrra!"

"No, he ran into a giant robot," Scorpia retorted, "That's almost as bad. If the giant robots weren't so big, this wouldn't be such a problem."

"Oohhhh, Scorrrrrpia. You've given me an idea, hee, hee, hee, _roooowrrr_ ," Catra said suddenly.

***xxx***

"What are we doing here?" Scorpia wondered, as she and Catra hopped out of Scorpia's scorpion-tank in front of the destroyed Horde Research Facility.

"Rrrremember when our scientist made a shrrrrinking formula? There may be some left," Catra replied. The pair searched the rubble, and Catra pulled her mask down, changing to panther form in order to dig more effectively. The big purple feline pawed away the rubble, revealing the delivery mechanism for the shrinking formula. "Yesssss!" Catra said, lifting her mask back up on her forehead and reverting to human form. "And it's still intact! _Purrrrrrrfect_!"

"Looks like there's only enough left for one dose," Scorpia noticed, as she examined the weapon.

"One is all we neeeeed against the giant rrrrobot that defeated Mantenna," Catra replied, "Now hurry! We must interrrrrcept them before they reach Whissspering Woods!"

***xxx***

Galvatron felt Ultra Magnus screech to a halt. "What's going on out there?" he wondered.

"Stop right there, rebels!" Scorpia shouted, "We've got ya right where we want you!"

"Scorpia, are you out of your mind?" Bow remarked, leaning out Ultra Magnus' window, "There's two of you, and a whole bunch of us."

Galvatron sighed, pulling the tarp off himself and getting off of Ultra Magnus' carrier. "You'd think you Horde fools would have learned by now that it is unwise to challenge the might of Galvatron!"

Scorpia gasped at seeing the sheer size of the former Decepticon Leader standing in front of her.

"And _you_ , need to learrrrrn that it is unwise to _interrrrrferrrrre_ with the Horrrrrde!" Catra shouted. She fired the shrink-formula at Galvatron, enveloping him in a sparkling, dark blue cloud. Then, she dropped the weapon, pulled her mask down over her face to transform to panther mode, and leaped at Galvatron. She ended up crashing face-first into something, which just happened to be Galvatron's shin. She peered up into the Decepticon's face momentarily. "It didn't worrrrrrrrrk!" she exclaimed.

Galvatron frowned, and he reached down to grab the purple panther, but Catra wisely sprang out of the way and bolted. "I'm getting ouuuut of herrrrrre!" she called out. Scorpia too, turned tail and fled.

"What is this stuff? It's sticking to me!" Galvatron complained.

"I don't know, but maybe when we get to the rebel camp, Inferno can wash it off," Hoist said.

"I should fly there, now," Galvatron said, "If this stuff is dangerous, I should not delay in getting it removed."

"Agreed," Ultra Magnus said, "It's not that far. Cyclonus can cover us from here on out."

Galvatron didn't hesitate; he took to the air, making a beeline for Whispering Woods.  
Bow stroked his chin as he watched Galvatron depart. "Hmmm, that looks like-naw, couldn't be." He dismissed whatever thought came to mind as Ultra Magnus proceeded forward.

***xxx***

"Now, where is that camp?" Galvatron wondered, as he flew over a multitude of blue and purple trees. He spotted a clearing, and saw Rodimus Prime and some of the others standing there. He landed. The sticky, sparkly blue powder was still stubbornly clinging to his outer hull.

"Galvatron!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Galvatron, what are you doing back so soon?" Rodimus Prime wondered, "Wait? What's that stuff all over you?"

"He looks like a Twilight Vampire, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bluestreak pointed and laughed.

"I have no idea what this substance is, but the sooner it is off me, the better. Where is Inferno?" Galvatron replied, pausing to glare daggers at Bluestreak, who promptly shut up.

"Right here," Inferno replied. "Hold still." He transformed to fire truck mode and aimed his hose nozzle at Galvatron, spraying a high pressure blast of water at him.

"Okay, that's enough Inferno, I think that's got it," Rodimus Prime stated.

"That's better," Galvatron stated. He took a few steps forward, but then clutched his forehead with one hand.

"Galvatron, is something the matter?" Scourge wanted to know.

"I feel…strange," Galvatron moaned. Gradually he began shrinking, until he was the size of a human.

"Oh, deary my, what happened?" Madam Razz exclaimed. She rushed over right away.

"Rodimus!" Perceptor called out, as he accompanied Madam Razz, "Looks like my assistance is required."

Galvatron felt dizzy during the shrinking sequence. When his optics finally cleared, and came into focus, he gasped at the realization that he was now no bigger than the humans in the Rebel camp. "What has happened to me?!"

"Whatever he came here covered in must have had a delayed effect," Perceptor reasoned.

"There must be a way to reverse it!" Galvatron said, anxiety creeping into his voice.

"I'll try," Perceptor stated, "But it might take some time, coming up with an antidote. I'll examine what remains of the substance after it got washed off. Hopefully it will help me find the solution."

Just then, She-ra arrived, with Powerglide, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing. Rebels and bots and cons alike helped unload them. The Princess of Power dismounted from Swift Wind, took one look at Galvatron, and gasped. "Good grief, what happened to you?"

"A human that can turn into a masked purple panther sprayed some blue powder on me," Galvatron replied.

"That would be Catra," She-ra said, "And considering the results, I would say she somehow got ahold of more of that shrinking formula."

"Shrinking formula?" Perceptor echoed.

"Yes. Catra tried it on me some time ago, but we destroyed the factory it was created in," She-ra replied.

"And how did you reverse the shrinking effects?" Perceptor wanted to know.

"The scientist that created it also had the antidote, an enlarger formula," She-ra replied, "I don't know if there would be any left after the factory exploded, though."

"Wait a minute," Astrotrain remarked, "I'm sure Sheba can cure this with a spell when she gets back."

"I don't _want_ to wait. Where was that factory?" Galvatron growled.

"I remember where it is," She-ra said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Galvatron replied.

"Alright then," She-ra said, as she remounted her Unicorn. "Up, Swift Wind!"

Galvatron didn't hesitate, he took to the air, following She-ra.

"I think we'd better tell Cyclonus about this," Scourge said.

"While they're gone, I'll begin work on an antidote," Perceptor said.

"I'll help ya," Madam Razz offered, "I'm considered quite the potions expert around these parts. If you need ingredients, I got them."

***xxx***

Optimus Prime halted. A fireball had fallen from the sky, landing on the road in front of him. The flames shot high into the air, and then a form coalesced from it, revealing a red robed, floating figure of a green-skinned woman. Her face was concealed by a masked hood, revealing only glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh, no! It's Shadow Weaver!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Are we under attack?" Megatron, still in gun form, wondered.

The Horde Sorceress began moving her hands in a circular manner, as her eyes began emitting a bright red glow. Smoky mists began forming as Shadow Weaver cast the spell, directing it at the convoy.

"Sheba! You'd better get out there!" Optimus Prime announced.

The back of Prime's trailer opened, and a sleepy flying puma stepped out. "Wh-wha?" Sheba murmured. Then she saw Shadow Weaver in the middle of casting a spell. "Oh, I'll put a stop to that! _SILENT VOICE_!" A ring of green-and-red orbs circled around Sheba and spun out in all directions, and then the party vanished. Shallow ocean waves filled the area, and the Guardian Force Siren sat on a rock in the middle of it, playing her harp. The visible beams from the musical instrument struck Shadow Weaver, silencing her and doing minor damage.

Unfortunately, Sheba had erred in assuming that Shadow Weaver's spell was of the channeling variety. The smoky mist floated over her, and immediately she began getting sleepy. "Shoulda summoned Leviathan or Pandemona instea…." She didn't even get to finish her sentence as she keeled over.

Shadow Weaver, unable to speak or cast spells, floated over towards Sheba, intending to secure her until reinforcements arrived. Suddenly Starscream swooped out of the sky, landing between Shadow Weaver and Sheba. "Don't take another step closer," Starscream said threateningly, pointing his null ray at Shadow Weaver. The witch backed off nervously, then hurriedly floated away.

Starscream then turned his attention to his comatose Guardian. "Sheba, wake up!" he said. The Guardian did not stir. " _Esuna_!" Starscream shouted, casting the spell on her to remove the Sleep status effect.

Sheba woke up and blinked. "Thanks," she said to Starscream, "But I think we need to wake the others, too." She indicated Glimmer, slumped over Optimus Prime's steering wheel, fast asleep.

***xxx***

Shrunken Galvatron followed She-ra , anxious to reach the ruined Horde Research Facility in hopes of finding any trace of the antidote to his current condition.

"We're almost there!" She-ra stated.

Suddenly a blast from a Horde Energy Baton whistled past Galvatron's shoulder, missing him by microns.

"A Horde patrol! Down, Swift Wind!" She-ra exclaimed.

"Right!" the flying Unicorn replied, angling himself into a steep descent. More laser blasts zapped by.

"Sword to Shield!" She-ra said, holding her sword aloft. In a bright flash of light, it turned into a shield, to Galvatron's astonishment. The shield easily deflected incoming lasers.

"How did you do that?!" Galvatron wondered.

"I think if you want to avoid getting hit, you should probably get behind me," She-ra advised.

"Nonsense. Even at my current size, those rustbuckets are no match for me!" Galvatron said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," She-ra replied.

There was a line of about ten Horde Troopers on the ground, all firing at them. Swift Wind circled around, drawing their fire. Meanwhile, Galvatron landed and punched the nearest Trooper in the helmet. The robot flew backwards, hitting a rock formation nearby. The robot's helmet seemed to have come loose after that, spitting sparks from underneath.

"Such is the fate of all who oppose me!" Galvatron shouted, glaring at the defeated Trooper.

He probably shouldn't have stopped to gloat. Unbeknownst to him, some of the Troopers had switched their energy baton setting to Freeze Ray.

"Galvatron! _Look out_!" She-ra warned.

It was too late. Galvatron turned just in time to get hit by a full power freeze blast, trapping him in a solid block of ice.

She-ra leaped off of Swift Wind, turning a somersault and landing by the frozen Galvatron. "Swift Wind! Maneuver 36!" she shouted. The flying Unicorn did a steep dive, coming in behind the row of Troopers, his wings spread as wide as possible. This knocked the robots over, damaging them enough to put them out of commission.

"Excellent work, Swifty!" She-ra said, "Now that those Troopers are taken care of, I can do _this_! **HEEEEE-YA**!" She roundhouse-kicked the block of ice that Galvatron was trapped in, and it shattered, freeing the Decepticon. He slumped down, waiting for his circuits to warm up a bit.

"I suppose I should thank you," Galvatron muttered reluctantly.

"Don't mention it," She-ra replied.

***xxx***

" _Scourge to Cyclonus. Come in, Cyclonus_ ," came the Sweep Leader's voice over Cyclonus' communicator.

"Cyclonus here. Proceed, Scourge," Cyclonus replied.

" _Something's happened to Galvatron. The stuff he got sprayed with shrank him down to the size of a human_!" Scourge continued.

" ** _WHAT_**?!" Cyclonus exclaimed.

"And that's not all. He's gone looking for an antidote at the place She-ra said the Horde made the shrinking formula at," Scourge added.

"In **_his_** condition?" Cyclonus wondered, an exasperated tone seeping into his voice, "Never mind. I'll be right there. Cyclonus out." The purple jet dipped lower, and shortranged the convoy. "Ultra Magnus, we're almost to the camp. I'm going on ahead to check on Galvatron."

"Acknowledged," Ultra Magnus replied.

"There we are, Whispering Woods, dead ahead," Bow said, "Once we're in, the Horde can't follow us. Won't be much longer til camp now."

***xxx***

Optimus Prime and his team rolled into camp just as Cyclonus arrived. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp landed and got unloaded, and Sheba helped unload Prime's trailer. Glimmer took Megatron out of Optimus' cab, so that the Decepticon Leader could transform.

"Where is Galvatron?" Cyclonus wanted to know.

"Oh don't worry, dearie. He's with She-ra. He's in good hands," Madam Razz said.

"Nonetheless, I would like to know where he went," Cyclonus said insistently.

"He went with She-ra to find an antidote at some ruined Horde facility," Rodimus Prime said.

"Antidote? Has something happened to Galvatron?" Megatron wanted to know.

"A shrinking formula," Perceptor replied. He and Madam Razz were hard at work, trying to find a way to undo the effects of the shrinking formula.

"Which way did they go?" Cyclonus asked.

Scourge pointed. "That way," he said.

Cyclonus prepared to take to the air.

"Wait!" Perceptor said suddenly, "You should bring some energon with you. My analysis of the shrinking formula indicates it may have other effects, including depleting Galvatron's energy at a much higher rate than normal."

There was a stack of energon cubes for refuelling nearby, and Cyclonus took one. "I shouldn't think he'd need the _entire_ cube," he murmured, as he leapt into the air and transformed.

***xxx***

"Well, here we are," She-ra said, as she landed Swift Wind in front of the Horde research facility. She dismounted, and Galvatron landed beside her.

"Hm, the exterior seems mostly intact. Maybe we'll get lucky," Galvatron said, as he stepped towards the door. " _EERRRAGH_!" he shouted, as he punched it. His fist made a large dent, but it didn't take the door down completely, which is clearly what he'd expected to happen. He transformed, and let loose a blast of plasma from his barrel. Shockingly, it hardly did any damage at all. Puzzled, he transformed to robot mode. "How come that didn't work?" he wondered.

"Let me try," She-ra said, " _HEEEE-_ _ **YA**_!" She roundhouse-kicked the door, causing it to fall down completely.

"Could it be the formula affected my strength as well?" Galvatron wondered.

"It's possible," She-ra replied, as they went through the doorway.

***xxx***

Ultra Magnus' team finally rolled into camp, and Bow jumped out of his cab. "Okay, let's get these supplies unloaded," Bow said to a group of rebels, who proceeded to unpack the wagons being pulled by Hoist and the others.

Ultra Magnus transformed. "So, what happened with Galvatron?" he wondered.

"He was hit by a shrinking formula," Rodimus Prime replied, "But he didn't shrink until he got back to camp. She-ra said something about the Horde having an antidote, so he went with her to find it. Perceptor and Madam Razz are working on a solution just in case."

"Why would he go off like that instead of waiting?" Megatron wanted to know.

"If you haven't figured out by now that Galvatron is impulsive and stubborn, I don't know what to tell you," Rodimus Prime stated, "This honestly isn't surprising behavior coming from him."

Starscream looked horrified. "And _HE_ used to lead the Decepticons? Megatron would have backhanded me into next week for a stunt like that!"

"The less said about that, the better," Blitzwing said, "Good thing Cyclonus isn't here."

"Yeah, I don't think Cyclonus takes kindly to people talking mad scrap about Galvatron," Sheba remarked.

"Well then, where is he?" Starscream wanted to know.

"He went to look for Galvatron and She-ra," Scourge stated.

***xxx***

The main production room had collapsed in on itself, but the scientist's lab in the Horde facility was still mostly in one piece.

"Let's see if we can get this computer working," Galvatron said, "The scientist must have had the formula for the growth serum in his records."

She-ra lifted up a panel in the room. "There's a backup power supply here. I'm going to try to activate it." She pulled a few loose wires away, reattaching them and leading their input to the computer. Then she pressed a button on the battery backup. The computer lights flashed momentarily and then the screen turned on.

"Excellent!" Galvatron said, as he pushed buttons in search of the formula. "I think I've found it. Now to print it out." He hit another button and a paper readout appeared. As soon as it finished printing, he grabbed it. "Let's go."

They got outside, and She-ra got onto Swift Wind's back. Galvatron took to the air, and Swift Wind was soon right behind him with a few powerful wingbeats. Suddenly, just as they got above the treeline, Galvatron stopped gaining altitude. "So low on energy," he said. Then without warning, he began to fall out of the sky.

"GALVATRON!" She-ra exclaimed, " _DOWN_ , Swift Wind!"

The flying Unicorn complied, diving quickly and getting under the rapidly falling Decepticon. She-ra caught Galvatron, and managed to have him half-slung across Swift Wind's back in front of her.

It was then that Cyclonus arrived. He landed and transformed. "GALVATRON!" he called out, noticing that his commander was slung halfway over Swift Wind's saddle bow.

She-ra landed, helping the unresponsive Galvatron down.

Cyclonus produced the energon cube he was carrying. "We should give him some of this, and quickly," he said.

"Yes, he did say something about being low on energy before he fell," She-ra said, "Alright."

"But he's unconscious. How will we get that energon into him?" Swift Wind wondered.

"Maybe my healing power will bring him around," She-ra suggested. Her hands began glowing, and she put them on Galvatron's shoulders. The former Decepticon leader stirred and groaned.

"Mighty Galvatron, I have brought you some energon," Cyclonus said.

"Cy—Cyclonus?" Galvatron murmured.

"Here, m'lord," Cyclonus said, holding the energon cube so that Galvatron could drink from it.

After Galvatron managed to ingest enough energon to stand up, he did so. "Cyclonus, I have the instructions on how to make the antidote to the shrinking formula. We must get it back to camp at once."

Cyclonus transformed. "I would be honored to take you there myself," he said, "I have enough room for you and your steed as well, She-ra."

"Well, since you offered, alright," She-ra replied.

"This ought to be interesting," Swift Wind stated.

***xxx***

"Oh look," Bow commented, pointing up at the arrival of Cyclonus.

The purple jet landed and allowed his passengers to disembark.

"Your speed is quite impressive," Swift Wind said.

"I'll say," She-ra said.

"Well, did you find anything?" Perceptor asked.

"It's all right here," Galvatron said, holding the printout.

Perceptor took it and studied it. "Ah, yes, I believe we've almost got it. There are just two more ingredients before it's complete." He showed the page to Madam Razz.

"Oh yes, dearie, I've got those. We'll have this formula ready in no time!" Madam said.

***xxx***

"Alright, stand back, everybody," Bow cautioned, as Perceptor prepared to spray Galvatron with the antidote.

"Here goes nothing," Perceptor said, as he administered the spray. Seconds later, Galvatron was growing, back to his full normal height.

"Welcome back to the land of Giant Robots," Jazz said.

"That's _much_ better," Galvatron said, "It's good to feel like my old self again."

"Just as long as it's not _too much_ like your old self," Rodimus Prime said.

***xxx***

The Etherian nighttime was lit with the planet's two moons, both full. Galvatron was sitting and staring at them, almost as if entranced by their appearance. Most of the others were in recharge or sleeping.

She-ra would have normally transformed back to Adora by now, but she noticed that Galvatron seemed preoccupied. She walked over to where he was. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"What?" Galvatron wondered, glancing down at She-ra.

"The moons," She-ra replied.

"Uh, yes, I suppose they are," Galvatron said absently.

"Something on your mind?" She-ra wondered.

Galvatron sighed. "Decepticons aren't exactly renowned for sharing their feelings," he said.

"Cyclonus doesn't seem to have any problems sharing _his_ feelings," She-ra pointed out.

"I've noticed," Galvatron said, "Cyclonus is…Cyclonus. But this is different. I actually needed a human's help, and got it."

"And you're not used to needing or accepting help. I see," She-ra said, "I've helped a lot of people who needed my help, whether they were grateful afterwards, or not. Including, believe it or not, Hordak."

" _Hordak_?" Galvatron echoed in amazement, "But, _why_?"

"Helping someone in need is its own reward," She-ra replied, "Besides, there's always a chance that an act of kindness can help change a person's mind."

"I see," Galvatron said, "So then, you'd rather avoid fighting. If you changed Hordak's mind, you wouldn't have to fight him."

"That's true, but I fight if there's no other way," She-ra replied.

"Fighting is all I've ever known," Galvatron told her.

"From what I understand, you still have to fight to keep the Quintessons from enslaving your people all over again," She-ra remarked, "But you're wondering about what will happen when the Quintessons are defeated, aren't you? Whether you can make the transition to a more peaceful life?"

"It's strange, but I never really thought about it before, not like _this_ ," Galvatron said.

"Galvatron, I have a healing power. It's what I used to wake you up so that Cyclonus could help you refuel. Maybe that's what's having this effect on you," She-ra stated.

"Can you use it again?" Galvatron wondered.

"Of course," She-ra said. Her hand began glowing, and she placed it on Galvatron's shin. He began glowing as well. After a few moments, She-ra took her hand off. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you, She-ra," Galvatron said, "Though I'd appreciate it if you did not mention it to the others. I _do_ have a reputation to maintain, after all."

She-ra chuckled. "Anything you say."

***xxx***

"Morning, everyone," Adora said, as humans and giant robots alike stirred into wakefulness. The Twiggits had been awake for several hours already.

"Oh, Adora, you're back," Bow said, "The supplies are all sorted and put away. It should last us for quite a while."

Sheba had been curled up next to Starscream, and she stretched, yawning wide and flaring her wings. "Is Madam making Magical Breakfast? I'm starved," she said.

"Of course," Adora said.

Madam Razz flexed her fingers, cracked her knuckles, and then proceeded to cast a simple food conjuring spell. Several tables were suddenly filled with breakfast foods of all kinds, and the rebels all dug in.

"Man, too bad the Insecticons didn't come. They really woulda appreciated this," Sheba remarked.

The Autobots and Decepticons of course, stuck to energon cubes.

"Why are you eating that?" Starscream wondered, as Sheba nommed a large pile of bacon.

"Seriously? Do I need to get Perceptor to find a way to add bacon flavor to energon?" Sheba replied.

"Hm, now that's an interesting idea," Inferno piped up.

"Don't encourage her," Starscream snorted.

***xxx***

"So, you're leaving later today," Adora was saying to Optimus Prime.

"Yes. It's best we not be gone too long. We'd better return to Cybertron before the Quintessons realize some of us are away," Optimus Prime replied.

"In that case, I'll make sure She-ra is here to see you off," Adora said, "But I want to express my own gratitude on behalf of the rebellion now. We're very grateful for all your help."

"That would be much appreciated," Optimus Prime told her, "And, you're quite welcome."

***xxx***

The portal back to Cybertron was opened, and She-ra returned to camp. The rebels gathered to say goodbye to the departing Transformers.

"On behalf of the Great Rebellion, I would like to thank you all," She-ra said, "Thanks to you, we have the supplies we need to hold out against the Horde for a good long while. And, if you ever need the help of me and my friends again, don't hesitate to ask."

Most of the Decepticons looked somewhat uncomfortable, but they understood that it was thanks to She-ra's help that they got Megatron back, as well as the others that they'd previously thought had been terminated.

"Your gratitude is accepted," Optimus Prime said, "Now, it is time for us to go. Autobots, let's roll out." He transformed, heading through the portal, leading the Autobots who also reverted to vehicle modes.

As the Autobots left, Megatron went up to She-ra. "Consider this a small installment in the vast debt I owe you," he said.

Galvatron walked up and then whispered something to Megatron.

The Decepticon Leader's optics widened a bit. "Oh, _really_?" He bent down on one knee, looking about furtively. "She-ra, I would ask a favor," he said, in a low voice to avoid being overheard.

"Name it," She-ra said.

"Use your healing power on me," Megatron said, as quietly as possible.

She-ra touched Megatron's shin with a glowing hand. A faint white light began enveloping the Decepticon Leader. It lasted for a few moments, then She-ra lifted her hand.

"Thank you," Megatron said quietly, then he stood to his full height. "Decepticons, prepare to move out!" He walked over towards the portal, and the other Decepticons followed.

"So, you _told_ him?" She-ra asked Galvatron.

The former Decepticon Leader nodded. "The burdens of Leadership weigh heavily on him with our new alliance with the Autobots. He doesn't want distrust and infighting to cause it to collapse. If it does, we are all doomed. I can sense it."

"Sense it?" She-ra wondered.

Galvatron laughed. "Didn't you know? We're twins."

"Twins, eh? Come to think of it, I can see the resemblance. I'm one half of a set of twins, myself," She-ra remarked, "I guess that's something we have in common."

"Hey, Galvatron, are you coming? Hurry up or you'll get left behind!" Sheba called out. She and Starscream were about to enter the portal.

"Yes, of course I'm coming," Galvatron said, glancing over his shoulder. He turned his attention back to the Princess of Power. "I am in your debt, She-ra. Farewell."

"Have a safe journey," She-ra replied.

As Galvatron headed for the portal, Sheba paused before heading through it. "Oh, thanks to Madam Razz and the rest of you for all the food and hospitality and stuff! It was great!"

"Anytime, dearie," Madam Razz said, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye! See you again soon!" Glimmer said.

"I'll be back! Count on it!" Sheba said, and she turned and darted into the portal, the last one through. It closed shortly afterward.

"It's hard to believe that the Decepticons were once like the Horde," Glimmer mused.

"They still have a long way to go," She-ra told her, "But they're getting there, one step at a time."

***xxx***

 _"Hi, it's me, Loo-kee! Did you find where I was hiding today? If not, take a closer look!"_

 _Loo-kee peeks out from behind a tree near the Horde Research Facility._

 _"Here I am! In today's story, Galvatron learned that even someone as powerful as he is sometimes needs help from others! If you're in trouble, and need help, don't be afraid to ask someone you trust. And, if someone needs help, don't hesitate to assist them, because helping each other makes us all stronger! Bye for now!"_

 _***xxx***_

 _"For the honor of love, we have the power, so can youuuuuuu!"_

 **The End!**


End file.
